Moon Mirror Reflections: A Songfic Collection
by Starlight in Twilight
Summary: Songfic collection, obviously. Only contains one at the moment - a Shana POV to If You Still Believe. Don't just dismiss it 'cause it's Shana, please. Rating subject to change.


Title: Moon Mirror Reflections: a Songfic collection

Author: Winter Crucification

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Dragoon, or Shana, or Dart, or Rose, or Lavitz, or Zieg. Or the song "If You Still Believe", though I wish I did, 'cause it's lovely. I don't really own anything. Shana's thoughts are all of my own imagination, though, and if you steal the fic, then you get hurt.

Inspiration: RottenMuse's fic "Transition", primarily, as well as the song "If You Still Believe" (obviously). 

****

**If You Still Believe**

Shana POV

****

**_I had a dream that I could fly_**

Was it a dream, the wind rushing beneath my wings? It feels that way now, now that I'm the only one in my body again - but I remember, how I could fly neither as high or as far as you, but I was faster. Maybe there are things I am good at after all.

**_I can feel each moment as time goes by_**

I can hear the clock, sitting on the shelf - tick-tock, tick-tock. Counting down the minutes that I am without you. Strange how those happy days seemed to fly by, but now, my moments are like an eternity.

**_We'd never be too far away_**

Didn't you promise me, once, that we'd always be together? It wasn't long after that, when you left me, pursuing a monster. How long will you be gone this time? I don't like making do with just my memories for comfort.

**_You would always be here, I heard you say_**

Where are you now, I wonder? There isn't just one answer - sometimes I can feel you, deep within my heart, and sometimes I feel like I've lost you forever. Hard to say which one this is.

**_I never thought, thought that this would be our last goodbye (our last goodbye)_**

The man in red and white, he says he's come for me. I feel...I'm too weak to move. All along, I told myself that I could manage without you - looks like I was wrong. If you never see me again....

**_I still can dream, that one day love will fall out from the sky_**

Will you come rescue me again? Ah, but what a silly question. Of course you will. Even when we were small, you were always the valiant hero, come to save me - the princess. We grew up, and your childish fantasies came true. I wish that mine had been made real instead. Maybe then, I would still be with you.

**_Do you still remember, all the time that has gone by (do you believe)_**

It's been such a long time - do you really think that I am still the girl that you thought you knew? There has always been more to me than what I let you see, I have always been more than just your "little sister". It was such a long time - I had hoped that you would have changed a little.

**_Do you believe tha love can fall out from the sky (from the sky)_**

I've seen the way your eyes linger on her - a frozen flower, packed in ice. She just fell out of the sky one day, I wonder if she landed in your heart, as well. No, I'm not blind, not like you may think - I have eyes to see and ears to hear. I could never be like her, although I've so tried.

**_If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above_**

Clear blue skies, I don't remember what they look like anymore. It's been snowing all this time - snow and ice and dreary cold, all I can see and feel. What has been done to me..? My body is his to control, but at least my mind is still my own. Though whether or not that's a blessing, I cannot know. I did notice something, though...He looks like you.

**_I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love_**

I'm so used to waiting for you that other women would deem it silly, but that's all that I really know, anymore. I watch, I listen, and I wait for you, because, after all, what can I do on my own? Nothing. You...you made sure of that. But I don't blame you, I never have.

**_Find a way, to bring back yesterday, find a way for love_**

Maybe, if I could go back, I could be different - stronger and smarter, on the outside as well as in. Maybe I could push you far enough away that you wouldn't have taken all the strength that was supposed to have been mine. Maybe then I could win your heart. But, you know, I don't blame you.

**_I hope you stay, when tomorrow becomes today, love will find a way_**

The days, they blend together, as today becomes yesterday, and tomorrow becomes today. Still no sign of you, but my hope, it doesn't fade - I know what they would say, that love would help you find your way to me, but somehow, I think that you're so caught up in your role, Mr. Hero, that that will be what saves me - not "love".

**_I'll be waiting for you, in my heart you are the one_**

I'm still here, waiting for you. It is, after all, what I do best. I've never known anything else. I've always felt that someday, we would be wed, and love would bind us together - your pretty black flower changed that, though I have a feeling that my glimpse of a true knight-in-shining-armor had something to do with the way my heart no longer holds you as tightly as it once did - the adoring looks are really just habit, by now.

**_If I cannot find you, I will look up to the sun_**

****

The sun has always made me think of you - bright and shining, but firey, too, such passion that flows through your veins. I can see it today, even though the snow is brighter than sun, and the moon - there is still that pull there, that call to my soul, when I look at it - the moon is nearly lost in the sky. Kind of like the three of us, really, you and me and your ice queen.

**_If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above_**

****

Silly for anyone to think I was a light in the dark. I only glow because you shine so brightly - I reflect the light, but change it, in the process. That man told me the story of the Moon Child. Ha ha...A strange thought just occurred to me. Maybe I am the Moon Child. Makes sense, doesn't it? I can't look up anymore - he won't let me. Just as well, I suppose.... 

****

**_I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love_**

****

I wait because I can do nothing else. Despair has attached itself to me - how many days has it been? I can't remember how long I waited for you in Hellena, but now.. Doubt is clouding everything I once knew for sure...I feel like driftwood, stranded on a beach somewhere unfamiliar.

****

**_Do you still remember, all the time that has gone by_**

****

Whatever it that the man did to me - it's infecting my mind, now. I can still think (more curse than blessing) but my memories - they're all running together. I can't remember, and time ebbs and flows like a river, with me tossed about in its currents. It's too hard to try anymore. 

****

**_Do you believe that love can fall out from the sky_**

****

Maybe if I had never known you, maybe then I would have been more like her - maybe if I was stronger, if I was smarter, if I colder, if I wiser, then maybe...maybe, If I had never known you, I would have been that love that fell out from the sky. The maybes - they are too many to count. 

**_If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above (do you believe)_**

****

I can't see the sky anymore. I can't see much of anything, actually - everything is so very blurry. We're in a place my kidnapper calls Vellweb (he likes to hear the sound of his own voice, I can tell), below seven towers. He tossed me against a wall, and here I sit, slumped and only half-concious. My body is not mine to control, but I am merely glad that I cannot see the sky - it would hurt too much to see the sun. To be reminded of you. My hope is slipping from nerveless fingers...

****

**_I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love (la la la la la...)_**

****

He hums that song, that lullaby that you taught me when we were little. I wonder how he knows it. My heart is on the floor - Dart, where are you? I am fading, I am falling....My thoughts, the last ones before slipping into oblivion, are of a blond man - and I cannot tell which it is, you, my kidnapper, or my knight...

Author's Notes: *whistles* Yeah, Shanie's a bit OOC, and yeah, I slipped a little bit of Lavitz in there, but ah well. Angst, whee. First songfic evar. First Shana fic, too. The title is the title because I may write more songfics and I want one place to put them. I r smart.

Thanks much to Neo and Mum for not disowning me even though it's a fic involving Shana. Plus, I think you guys are plot bunny magnets. ^_~


End file.
